His
.jpg| }} |} |hp=8932540|def=14280|coin=5123|esk=1617|wsk=10092}} |} : I never imagined Freyr would give up... Well, that means you're becoming the uncontested top of the North. You deserve it without a shadow of doubt! : No, Odin. The last battle showed me the truth. The leader of the Northern Union will be you. Summoner, am I right? : Yes. Thor is incredibly strong, of course, but a leader should see beyond blind power and possess a determined mind. Odin is the one. : But I...if you all believe in me, I'll try. I'd protect the North with my life! : 'Huh? My body is becoming more opaque... It is because Odin is uniting the North, as history should be?' 【Meet BOSS】 : Roar! There is no escape! 【Defeated BOSS】 The North united and formed Northern Alliance. Odin became the leader and hoped more tribes would join them to gather military strength, which was necessary in the upcoming war to wipe out the demon race. After months of working overnight, Odin finally finished all the work related to establishing the alliance. : Brother, our alliance worked out thanks to you. Now you go as far as to deal with the paperwork for me. I owe you a favour. Hm... How about dinner at my house? I promise Frigg's cooking will make your jaw drop! : Really? I must give it a try then! }} |hp=200000|def=2500|coin=209|esk=812}} |hp=5000000|def=6000|coin=209|escape=3|esk=480}} |} : Welcome. Dinner is ready. Come on in. : 'We haven't met in a while... Frigg looks a bit thinner...' : Odin said a guest would be dining with us tonight. I did not know what you fancied for dinner, so I made a variety of dishes. Help yourself... : 'I-it's too much... : 'It's enough to serve 10 people, but there are only three of us. Judging from Frigg's figure, I doubt she eats much... This is going to be tough on my stomach...' : Summoner don't waste food. It is from our Northern people who grew them with passion and sweat. 【Enter Wave 3】 : Ugh... I-I'm so full! : No way. You need to eat more to grow some muscle! : Drinking water aids digestion. 【Meet BOSS】 : Just a bit more left. Cheer up! : 'I'd rather fight the evilest monsters than this...' : Are you full already? You've got to eat more to defeat me! 【BOSS - Pumpkin Trio defeated】 : You've finished all the dishes. I love people who treasure food. Here, take it. 【BOSS - Pumpkin Trio retreated】 : I don't reward those who waste food. 【After Battle】 Odin and the Summoner burnt their souls out to finish every dish on the table. The Summoner held his swollen stomach while panting. Odin ate no less than him, but he still seemed unsatisfied. : Sigh... I'm going to visit some tribes to lobby for the alliance. I won't be able to taste your food for a long time. It's the saddest thing ever. : Odin... Can you not go? It's going to be dangerous. You don't have to do it in person. Just send Loki and Tyr. : Frigg, was that an insult? : No, it wasn't! : You're not acting like you. You've never tried to stop me from doing anything. Nothing can hold me back, and you know more than I do. : ...I'm sorry. It's my fault. Now would you excuse me. : Frigg, wait! She's gone... Did I do something wrong? : Of course you did. She was just worrying about you and you blamed her for that. How inconsiderate! What are you still doing here? Go get her! }} }} |hp=7543690|def=4060|coin=524|esk=1114}} |} : 'Sigh... I've made her cry. She never cried even faced with the toughest times, and now... I've got to apologise!' : 'But an apology without a gift seems weak... Oh! I remember there are some luminous flowers around here. She always wanted to find one. She'd be happy if I got one for her.' 【Defeated BOSS】 : Sob-sob. I didn't know the flower was a gift for your wife. You can have it. Odin searched along the cliff. Soon, he found a twinkling luminous flower and picked it. He had intended to sneak up on Frigg, but she noticed before he could and turned around. : Ugh... You got me. : It's hard to ignore the clanking of your armour tapping on the ground... Where's our guest? Where are our manners if we leave him alone? : He asked me to come... I'm sorry for what I said... Here's a token of my apology. : This is...a luminous flower. It's beautiful. Thank you...but you were right. I knew you'd become 'Odin of the North' since the beginning. : Frigg... My body might belong to the North, but my soul is yours. When my flesh dies, my soul will follow you forever. : Odin... : Ahem. I'm glad you guys have worked it out. I guess it's about time for me to leave. : It's getting dark. Why don't you stay the night? }} |damage=14922|turn=1 |hp=9306540|def=18420|coin=0|esk=796}} |} : 'Is that...Frigg? Why is she going uphill this late? There are many monsters in the mountains and she knows nothing about combat... It's worrying. I must protect her. : 'Weird. It's the territory of the Northern Alliance. Why are there so many demons? Anyhow, I've got to get to her quick before anything happens to her!' 【BOSS - first HP bar halved】 : A delicious human just escaped from me. This time I'll satiate my hunger! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Dang it! I could've brought you to Beelzebub... The Summoner ran along the mountain road and defeated the demons on the way with the heroic spirits. Finally, he reached the peak and found Frigg, who was staring at the galaxy with her fingers crossed. The galaxy was glowing like a silvery dragon flying in the dark. : A clear starry night rarely happens. I came here for the good view. It's worth the walk. Look at the spectacular galaxy... Why are you frowning? : You worry about me. Relax. I grew up in the North. There's a secret path that's free of demons. : But...I can't. What if you get hurt? That'd break Odin's heart. : Odin... Losing me might break his heart, but he'd still continue to protect the North. That's who he is. I might as well disappear for good... : No! Odin needs you! It's your support that keeps him moving forward! : Sigh, sorry... Odin becoming the leader of the Northern Alliance has been worrying me. : My emotions were boiling over... I acted like another person... I think I just need some time. Can you keep this conversation a secret from Odin? I don't want to cause trouble for him. : '...She looks troubled. Is she worrying about Odin...? No, it's not that simple. What's she pondering exactly?' }} zh:他與她的羈絆